Remembering me
by Sword Legion
Summary: Suki remembers her past and shares it with her newfound friend, Chryssy. OC themed story takes place in the Sol Dimension. One shot. A subjugate to the Suki Saga.


It was an ordinary day for Suki in the isle of Valatise.

Nothing particularly special had been happening. Just her and Chryssy walking about in the summer sunshine. That tropical breeze which overran so much of the town, ever refreshing in their sandal born feet. Suki loved it when that happened. I was just so refreshing in a climate that otherwise was all to hot. Nothing could ever happen that would make her fell better than that. So long she had a cool breeze, a place to walk, and a friend. She felt that she could always have a great time.

Chryssy was a young, and energetic ocelot. She was wearing a lime green dress at the moment which went down all the way to her knees. Though it didn't cover her arms as it had been somewhat designed for the summer. Suki was wearing her military uniform. The one she would practice in as a guard for the Latise, but foreshadowed what she would later become. A black, bullet resistant uniform with the markings of a Phychokinesis user. She had trained well to earn this uniform, and Suki loved it. She knew that Chryssy could count on one someday too.

Chryssy hummed and skipped along as the two made the long way back to the former's house. Suki had a number of things that they liked to do together when they got home. But for the young, orange furred ocelot. Somehow it just wasn't satisfying enough, and a curiosity began to fill inside her mind.

Why was Suki so special? Why did the Latise need to use her, and where did she come from? Chryssy bit her tongue as she wanted to announce how important Suki had become to the Latise. Even though Chryssy was just begging to program machines and such, our young cat could hear and tell what all the talk was about. Scientists on the upper levels of the Latise were thrilled that this strange, white hedgehog otherwise known as Suki was now working with them. Not directly, but indirectly. Making the Dream Crown hunting not only a possibility, but a guarantee. She was the only one who could sense where the sacred crown pieces were, and yet. . . . Chryssy knew that Suki had no parents. The fact that Omycid and Mami were not only humans, but very high ranking ones, didn't answer for a second. They were not only too old, but also of the wrong species. Suki had to have come from two very special hedgehogs in order to have her powers. But just who or what. . . Chryssy wasn't sure. She wanted to ask, but she couldn't be so invasive after knowing Suki for only a little period of time. And yet. . .

It was like she was an older sister to her. The two seemed to have been born for one another. Chryssy was rejected by another of other technical students for her quirky ways, and yet she was considered the class genius by her teachers. She was soft, and yet rowdy at times. Mostly innocent, but fairly bubbly. How Suki ended up helping her was beyond her comprehension, but either way, it was something that made her glad.

What was Suki's story? Chryssy had to stop and think. Looking down upon the grey pavement that strung out on the edge of the road, just below the edging tassles of her summer apparel. She suddenly caught herself as Suki turned around and spoke. "Is something wrong Chryssy?" The words came forward as quite a surprise, Chryssy didn't think she had made her mental configuration anything readable!

At that moment. The orange Ocelot tried to hide the factor, but it wasn't good enough. A few moments of provoking would bring out the truth. Chryssy just had to know how Suki came about some things in her character. Her origin. How she ended up in the care of a human family. She asked her these things.

And Suki.

Just smiled.

"Well. . ." She began. It's kindof a long story, but. . . I'll tell you if you don't mind!"

Chryssy smiled back and shyly shook up and down. She was only about 13 years old at the time, and Suki was a whole year older. - That made a lot of difference at that age in her opinion. But Suki didn't care. Being 14 herself had changed her perspective on life some, but she could never look down on someone just because they were one year younger than her.

With a turn back around, and both characters having regained their pace. Suki started to recite her story, and everything she knew about herself from the time she was born. Just how she had come into the hands of Omycid, and why the Latise valued her. She didn't know all of the details in the story thereof herself, but she did know a wide chunk of it. It all started when she was abandoned. . . as a little child. . .

* * *

"All I can remember of my real parents is walking among a wooden floor. I don't know how old I was. . . but I think I was maybe 4 years old." Suki stated calmly as the atmosphere of her youth, manifested in her mind. "And my mother. . . . I can somehow remember."

It was at this moment that Suki wanted to stop walking. A frown came across her face as she tried to make out, just what her mother had looked like. But no, she couldn't remember. Realizing this, Chryssy suddenly objected to the whole scenario.

"Oh, Suki! Please don't remember it if makes it painful for you! I- I'm sorry to remind you of it-"

"No. . . it's okay." Suki turned her head around. Viewing her wayward companion. "It's important for me to move on. It's the only way I can cope with it. By accepting it as fact I can move forward. . . and think about my future rather than holding onto my past." She smiled, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were watering somewhat. "That's what Omycid says anyways."

Chryssy, just smiled, and nodded back. She knew it was good advice and that the story must be told from beginning to end. And Suki wouldn't do something if she thought she couldn't handle it. Trusting in her older sister. Chryssy let her continue it. As Suki took something of a breath, she moved on. Narrating the next part of the story, as short as the prologue had been. It was important to her that she made it to the end. So that that Chryssy might understand something about her, and she could prove to herself that she had gotten stronger.

Stronger than last time anyways. . .

"I don't have many memories other than that. . ." She surmised looking up into the sky. "I do remember my mother making dinner for my father. . . . I think. . . but it's unclear." She continued to narrate the story, glad to not remember too much lest it only be more painful. "I think. . . my mother wore a black dress." She noted. Taking careful time to think about all the details of what her mother may have worn before finally moving on.

"Beyond that. . . . I don't remember anything." She sighed. "Just. . . the brief time that I had spent in an orphanage before hand. Then. . . . Omycid came and rescued me." She looked up smiling. The grey haired, very astute, short mustached general of Michad's navy was her very father. Suki pondered just what struck Omycid to take her out of all people. It seemed that he was just a generally good hearted man.

It could have been anyone that came out of that orphanage that day. And that she of all people were chosen. . . to be kept by high society! It was so strange!

Or so she thought at first, then a more tangible reason become evident. A reason she was about to explain to Chryssy.

"But the real reason that happened became more apparent over the years." Suki faltered once again. "It seemed as though I had special powers, able to dream of strange things before they happened. . . and even feel the location of the sacred Dream Crown pieces in the castle so far away. Once this was brought to Dad's attention. . . It seemed as thought they already knew. . ."

"How could they know that?" Chryssy asked a little frightened. She could see that Suki was a little worried over it. But Suki didn't want to dwell on if for too long. Saying it, as if it were a long beforeknown fact. Suki gave the best explanation that she had found possible.

"I guess they knew just who and what I was from the very beginning. They say I am a psychic. And that these things are very natural." She confided. Although still a little bit afraid over everything that had happened once these fact became known. "But I shouldn't fear them. . . as they were given as a gift to me."

"Who can give you gifts like that?" Chryssy asked a little upset. She didn't like the idea that someone could just give gifts before they are unknown, or even born. But Suki comforted her back. And told her that it was alright.

"These gifts. . . are part of my lineage actually. I think that they have something to do with the Eli, or, whatever Michad said." She confided darkly. "I don't know why all this stuff is the way it is. . . but after the fact, Omycid told me that I would have to get straight to work. . . on training! And that I would start out as a guard. . . until I was experienced enough to come out on the field. Then. . . I would seek the remaining Dream Crown pieces!" She stopped after releasing this phrase. As if to stress how surprising the whole ordeal was.

"Wow. . . " Chryssy stated, having realized just what sort of life Suki had and the things she must have gone through. "And now. . . you don't have much to worry about in getting them with the entire navy behind you. Michad must really want that crown. But how do you deal with it?!" She asked in a bit of surprise! She didn't see how Suki could go along with all of this stuff, and it seemed like fate had something planned for her. Very few people were born with something special like she had. And that Chryssy, herself of all people became friends with this person?

How was that possible?!

"I just took it as it comes!" Suki exclaimed. "It's not like I could do anything to change it! And it's just like Michad says. . ." Suki motioned as she was about to quote the man who had employed her.

"If you can't do much about it, then you best do something with it." She finished. Nodding plainly as her eyes met that of the Ocelot once again. And in agreement. Chryssy nodded back. She understood the position that Suki was in just now. How she could have an attitude that let her keep going forward in life, and keep her afloat in a sea of weary troubles. Just because Suki had a nice family taking care of her, and her life was not that bad, didn't mean she didn't have fear. And yet, those around her, who had come in close, and knew the situation had been able to guide her.

Though abandoned by her original parents, and taken in by a rich, and older man. She somehow felt safe. Like it was her real family. Suki didn't need to fear what was happening with good hearted parents such as Mami and Omycid taking care of her. And no one could tell her otherwise. If something should happen, then it would have to rock her very core, but unless that day would ever come, she would never fear the light.

"But. . . one more thing. . . Suki. . . ?" Chryssy stated to ask as her eyes became as large as a giant, round, lollipop.

"Why did you become friends with me?" She stunned Suki with this question. It wasn't that Suki felt offended by it, or that she was unwilling to answer it. But it told something to Suki about her. That if Chryssy had to ask something like this, then that means she must have felt unconfident. Like she was unworthy of such friendship, and Suki knew why.

It was because so many other people had rejected the Ocelot in their class as an outsider.

Yes indeed.

Much like Suki, who was also disliked by some. If you weren't a Nato. (Native Valatisian.) Or an Artohnian. You didn't have a group to get into, and both sides generally rejected you. And Chryssy was all too wild. She only had an aunt, and uncle, and their three children to live with on this new and different island. The only reason she lived here was because her own parents had trouble supporting her and her own father's brother made a decent amount of money in this estranged island. Chryssy didn't like to live away from their parents, and often had to take care of her cousins which were only one, 2, and 4 years old. It was part of the deal that provided for her to live there. But like many others who lived on islands far away. Chryssy was sent here for a better future. Her family had seen her as talented. And back before less prosperous times, she could often be seen reading books.

Chryssy was creative. And moreso than others, and her parents just didn't want to see her waste that. That's why she was in the situation that she was in. And Suki knew part of it.

"You're my friend because you're special." Suki pushed out. It shocked Chryssy because she had never heard a stranger say that about her before. Only family and close friends, she didn't think someone she was just starting to get to know would reassure her like that.

 _Suki what could you possibly mean by that?_

"And don't let anyone tell you differently, because that's what makes you who you are. And if you don't believe you're special, then no one else will! So keep trying and hold on to what if!" She assert authoritatively.

Chryssy just smiled at the supplication.

"Ohhh. Suki! You really are a friend!" She exclaimed, running up to the white hedgehog and trailing from behind. Not longer five or six steps behind, but two or three. Beaming with acceptance that she had longed for for so long a time after having to be alone. Suki stopped as she felt the cat haired Ocelot's paws embrace her. Suki leaned over in surprise, and quickly hugged her back. She felt good. Like for once, rather than other people lifting her up, she had made somebody else feel ever so much better. It was a sweet moment for the two of these furry friends.

And this was the begging of true friendship.

A real friendship.

* * *

So hey guys! I'm not dead! Just really busy with other things! The Suki Saga, part II, Renegade will continue underway, but until then, this will have to keep you satisfied. . . not that many of you liked the Suki Saga to begin with. So yeah. . .I'm still here. Just. . . not as enthusiastic about anymore. But hey, I try. I decided when I started the Suki Saga that I would finish it no matter what, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!

This story was partially made to explain something Plastic Raven mentioned. The Genesis of how Suki ended up with her parents. I need to prepare a few things for the Suki Saga, part II, Renegade. And this came out. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
